A Different Answer
by onceuponastories
Summary: "What about off the job?" What if when Gibbs asked that famous question he got a different answer? Would their lives have turned out differently?
1. Chapter 1 - Kill Ari:Part 1

**Hello Lovelies! This is my first NCIS fic, and it is going to be a Jibbs story all the way. They are my favorite! It starts out in the first episode of Season 3, and it follows the majority of the plot, even if one thing in particular has changed. Some of the dialogue comes directly from the show, and after the first few chapters things are going to deviate from the show a bit! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! I don't own anything, all of this is the property of those that do.**

Chapter 1 – Kill Ari: Part 1

"What about off the job?"

"Whatever you want." And she winked.

"I have to go home and change Jen, come on. We can talk in the car." She rolled her eyes, but followed him down the stairs. She smiled as they stepped into the bullpen; it was still set up the same way it always had been. Only the desk occupants were different. Decker's and Burley's were filled with Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee, and hers. She spared a glance towards the now empty desk. Kate. Special Agent Todd.

She had read the file, there would be no stopping Jethro now, no matter what she told the other Directors. She hadn't known the woman, but she had no doubt that he would do anything for her. He really was a chauvinist.

She moved to sit on Stan's old desk, and Gibbs grinned. "Some things never change Jen."

"Hmm?"

"You still can't find a chair."

"More fun to sit up here." She swung her legs back and forth ever so slowly. "It distracts you." Her voice was low and enticing.

He couldn't help his smile. "That it does Jen, that it does." She was about to move when they heard the elevator ding. "Stay there Jen."

She nodded and resituated herself on what she presumed, by the look on his face, was Agent DiNozzo's desk.

Gibbs chuckled looking at Tony watching the Director. "DiNozzo!" He whipped his head around to face his boss, tearing his eyes from the redhead perched next to his computer. "What have you got?"

"Umm, not much Boss, but Ducky is on his way up. He wants to see you."

"Indeed Tony. I am here." He was looking down and hadn't noticed the newcomer among them yet. "She is ready Jethro. Should you want to see her before she leaves."

"Thanks Duck. I have to run home, grab some new clothes. Maybe we will swing by on the way back up."

"We?" The file he was holding had distracted him and it wasn't until Jethro moved out from behind his desk and across the room that he looked up. The doctor gasped when he saw her sitting there, but it quickly turned to a smile when he saw Gibbs put his arm around her back and guide her to the elevator.

"We, Duck."

As the pair left Ducky couldn't help but notice Tony's eyes following Jen out of the room. "Don't even think about it Tony."

"Who is she Ducky?"

The older man smiled and turned to go. "Off limits Agent DiNozzo."

"Ducky?"

"No Tony."

When Ducky was out of earshot Tony rounded on McGee. "Who was that Probie?"

"No idea. But you heard Ducky, she's off limits."

"Still…" Tony looked longingly at the elevator, "She's hot!"

* * *

"Let me guess, he's just like Stan?" She laughed as she slid in the car.

"Worse. And you were sitting, provocatively, on his desk. Madam Director."

"You told me to stay there!"

"Wanted to torture him."

"Jethro! That's awful! I'm his boss!"

"He doesn't know that."

"Don't you think Ducky will tell him?"

"Nope. He'll let him squirm."

"That's terrible!"

"He needs the distraction."

"Jethro…I'm sorry, you lost a teammate, I should have…"

"No Jen. Don't. Don't apologize, it's…"

"A sign of weakness." They had pulled up out front of his house and he cut the engine. "I know." She leaned over the center console and kissed him. "We need to talk."

"Yeah Jen, we do."

* * *

An hour later the pair made their way back into NCIS and down to autopsy. When he heard the door open Ducky turned. "Ah Jethro. Perfect. And," he turned to greet her, "Jennifer, wonderful to see you again my dear. We've missed you around here."

"Well, she's staying Duck."

"Oh?" He looked between them and Gibbs laughed.

"That's not what I meant Duck, but yeah," He reached his hand out and she twined her fingers with his. "That too. No, I'd like to formally introduce you to the new NCIS Director, Jennifer Shepherd."

"Well my dear, congratulations. And welcome home."

"Thank you Ducky." She stepped closer to Gibbs and leaned into him slightly. "It's good to be back."

"Duck, Kate?"

"Yes, of course." He led them to the cooler drawers and pulled one open. "I'll give you a minute."

"Thanks Duck." He felt Jen try and pull away too, but he just looked at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Jethro…"

"No Jen. You aren't leaving my side until this bastard's dead."

She saw the look in his eyes and decided that now wasn't the best time to argue. Instead she let him pull her close and she felt him kiss the top of her head. "I will protect you Jenny."

"I know…"

* * *

When they got back to the bullpen Gibbs was still pulling the Director along by the hand.

"Ziva!" She pulled away from him before anyone saw their clenched hands and stepped towards the Israeli woman, who was sitting on Tony's desk.

DiNozzo himself came over to join Gibbs. The older agent held his gaze and smiled. "You first."

"Ziva David. Mossad. Assigned with stopping you from offing Ari. Yours?"

"Director Jenny Shepherd, originally same mission. Now, probably not."

Tony's eyes shifted from the pair of women back to Gibbs. "What agency Boss?"

"Yours Special Agent DiNozzo." Her voice was sharp from right beside him.

"Sorry." He paused and she gave him a look. "Director."

She nodded and he stepped away. The Israeli woman taking his place. "Jethro, this is Ziva David. Ziva, Special Agent Gibbs."

Introductions were made and the Director prepared to go upstairs to her office, only to find Gibbs' hand on her arm. "Jen." He looked at her. "No."

"Jethro…What did I say about my name?"

He stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. "You know damn well that's not going to happen. Madam Director."

"Oh really?" She was pushing him. Seeing how far he was really wiling to go in from of his team and Ziva.

"Really Jen." He let go of her and pointed to her old desk. "Sit there. You can work from down here."

"I thought I was the boss now Jethro?"

"You're not going anywhere unaccompanied until Ari is dead. He is coming after the people I work with, women first. No one goes anywhere alone." He turned around and faced his team. "That goes for all of you."

"Yes Boss." Came the answers from both DiNozzo and McGee.

"Jethro I have to go upstairs. I need something to work on…"

He gave her a hard look and then turned to Tony. "DiNozzo, escort the Director up to her office."

"Yes Boss." Tony jumped up from his desk and stood next to Jen.

"And then back down here."

The younger man looked back and forth between them and sighed. "Yes Boss." He held his arm out in front of him, waiting for her to take the lead. "Madam Director."

She shot Gibbs a look, but she let Tony follow her up the stairs. When they reached her office she collected her files and moved to sit at her desk.

"Director?"

She smiled up at him. "I know Agent DiNozzo, I'm going back downstairs. I just need to check something first."

"Okay…?"

"Just give it a minute."

"Give what a minute?" But she didn't answer him. Instead she simply opened the first file on her stack and started to read through it. After a full minute of this Tony finally caught on. "Am I supposed to wait here to get yelled at, or should I go back down there and hurry this along?" His tone was light and she could tell that he knew this was all in good fun.

"Oh I think here is good. You can have a seat Agent DiNozzo."

"That's alright. I'm sure it won't be much-" Just then her office door busted open and Gibbs came storming in.

"What are you doing up here Jen? Packing the entire place? And you," He rounded on Tony, "What are you doing up here? Letting her lounge around and take all damn day?"

"He wasn't letting me do anything Jethro. I seem to recall that I am his boss, and also yours. Neither one of you can tell me what to do. Not anymore Gibbs." Her gaze was piercing and Tony was wishing that he could be just about anywhere else. Jen turned to him, "Leave Tony."

"Yes Ma'am." He back peddled out of the room as fast as he could. He didn't want to be around for this.

When the door shut behind him her face softened and she rose gently out of her seat. His arms opened and she went willingly into them. "I'm sorry Jethro."

"For what Jenny?"

She pulled back and looked up at him. "You know what."

"For baiting me just now? Or for leaving me in Paris? Or for going after La Grenouille alone?"

"All of it…"

"You're forgiven. For everything except baiting me." He looked down his nose at her. "What were you thinking Jen? You know how I feel about this bastard."

"I wanted to see if you'd come after me this time."

He pulled her tight against him, "You're never getting away from me that easily again Jen. I will follow you, and I will protect you."

She laughed into his chest. "Okay, I will come back downstairs."

"Nope." He took her hand, "Abby's lab, she called while you were playing your little game."

"And I am to join you?"

"Yeah."

"You could ask nicely Jethro?"

"Yeah, or you could just come on Jen." He left her standing in the middle of her office and headed for the door. He didn't have to turn around to know that she was following him.

* * *

"What have we got Abs?"

"The FBI database gave me six weapons whose rifling patterns fit the bullets you recovered." Abby turned to look at Gibbs and took a step back when she realized that he wasn't alone. She pointed a finger at Jenny, "Who's she?"

Jen stepped forward and held a hand out to the other woman. "Jennifer Shepherd, the new Director."

Abby looked down at the offered hand, "Our new Director?"

"Yes…" She let her hand drop and looked over at Jethro.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at Abby. "And?"

She looked at the two of them standing there staring at her, finally she went on with her explanation. "My vote is for the Tango or Bravo 51's."

He looked at the pictures Abby had on the plasma. "He was hand loading and moly coating. We'll check it out Abs, thanks." He pulled his hand from around the Director and grabbed her hand.

"Is your gut telling you something? Come on, this isn't just another investigation. Todd was your agent, but Kate was my friend."

"It's my MO Abs, when I was a Marine sniper I used hand-loaded, Lapua 308 boat tail, full metal jacket, moly coated bullets."

"Gibbs…"

"Know what a sniper calls a Bravo 51?"

Abby shook her head, but from his side Jen answered him quietly. "A Kate."

* * *

Back upstairs the squad room was dark. McGee had been sent down to watch over Abby and Tony was gone tailing Ziva. He waited outside of the Director's office for her and then she waited at the edge of the bullpen for him.

"Jethro, I know it's been a difficult day for the both of us."

"That's what my DI used to say. Never believed him." He had agreed to let her go home alone, and she turned to leave the bullpen. "Jen?" She turned back. "If you even suspect anything, call me." She just looked at him. "Please?"

And with one word her resolve broke. She was still in love with him, and in that moment he could see it in her eyes. "Goodnight Jethro." She nodded and left him sitting there as she headed to the elevator.

"Night." He heard her talking as she got on the elevator.

"Ducky! Going home?"

"Umm, yes…"

"Ducky!" He made a dash for the elevator, but the two of them sunk away behind the closed doors before he could reach them.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2 - Kill Ari:Part 2

**Hey lovelies! This is the second chapter of my story, and it corresponds to the second episode of Season 3. I promise that after this one things are going to be more Jibbs central, and less sticking to the actual episode. Things are going to get hotter. Thanks alix33 for the grammatical changes! That's for sure! Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2 – Kill Ari: Part 2

"You've reached Doctor Donald Mallard, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"I said no one was to leave the building." Gibbs was beyond angry.

Abby cut in, "Ducky please call, okay, we're really worried,"

"No one includes you Doctor Mallard!" He made to hang up the phone as Abby rushed to speak.

"We're worried," the dial tone sounded, Gibbs had successfully slammed the phone. Her voice was defeated knowing she was no longer leaving the message, though she continued anyway, "Including Gibbs. Or he wouldn't be yelling."

She tried to reason with him, tried to rationalize why Ducky had left, but it was McGee that made the connection.

"Boss, outside call came into autopsy twenty-three minutes ago. Boss, the call came from Gerald Jackson's cell phone."

"Maybe," Abby was still trying to rationalize, "He heard about Kate and he called Ducky."

As she and McGee tried to come up with scenarios as to why he had called Gibbs' gut was turning. "I don't like it."

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason why. Get a GPS fix on that phone McGee."

"One second Boss. Got it."

The fix came up on the plasma, "Georgetown, I know that street, it's mostly residential. Locate Ducky's cell."

The trace on Ducky's phone showed up next to Gerald's.

Abby smiled, "See they're together."

Gibbs moved to his desk for his gun and his badge, "There's no pub there Abs." He loaded his gun and headed for the door.

"Want me to go with you Boss?"

"No Tony's out stay here with Abby."

They watched him go before she turned to the younger agent, "For nobody leaving the building, there are a lot of people leaving the building."

* * *

Gibbs got to the spot in Georgetown and it was pouring down rain. The car screeched to a stop and he jumped out, on the phone with McGee and Abby.

"Where are they now?"

"Still there Boss, you're right on top of them."

"There's no people McGee, no cars! How accurate is this fix?"

"Within twenty-five meters."

He hung up and redialed, this time calling Ducky's number. He heard the ringer go off and took off running in that direction. When he got there he called McGee back.

"Special Agent McGee."

"I found Ducky and Gerald's cell phones in the park. Ari must have taken them with him."

"Uh, Boss Gerald's here."

"How did you get away?"

"I didn't. Ari let me go."

Gibbs slammed the car door shut behind him and took off back for NCIS. When he got there he was on the phone with Tony, who was still trailing Ziva. Fed up with the poor connection he slammed the phone shut and turned on McGee. "What do we have?"

McGee and Gerald explained what had happened to Gibbs. "Ducky decided to go all on his own. Not your fault Gerald. Debrief him, write it up." He headed back for the elevator. "I'll be with Tony at the Embassy Hotel."

"Um Gibbs." Abby followed him, "Tony's at the Embassaro."

He stormed out of the bullpen, "Nobody leaves the building!"

* * *

Gibbs met up with Tony outside the hotel. "Ziva slipped a phony French passport and some cash to the woman with the Star of David I told you about."

He pulled out a pizza from the back seat and gave it to the younger agent. "How do you know the passport's a phony?"

"Ari's photo but not his name?"

"What's the name?"

"René Saurel."

"Description."

"I didn't get anything but the name Boss."

"Of the girl."

"Dark hair, about 5'9", blue and white jogging outfit. Looked enough like Ziva to be her sister. Real pretty girl."

"Maybe she is. Mossad's like the Mafia, one big happy family." He called McGee and put an alert on the fake passport. Ziva's contact came out of the hotel and when Gibbs turned back to Tony he was serious. "Stay with Ziva."

"What if this girl's meeting Ari? You're gonna need backup."

"Out DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss."

Gibbs tailed the car that was carrying the girl until he saw Ducky's Morgan going in the other direction. He pulled across the street and got out of the car, drawing his gun behind the open door.

The car door opened and Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. Ducky climbed out yelling at him for pointing the gun at him. "Ari abducts me, Gerald strips my gears and now you play chicken on a wet street."

"Where's Ari?"

"Gone I'd imagine."

Gibbs called McGee and put a bolo out on the cab that he had been tailing from the hotel. And had him take the one off of Ducky's Morgan. He sent Ducky back to NCIS and headed away from him at full speed.

* * *

He showed up outside of Jenny's townhouse in Georgetown and climbed out of the car. Her light was on in her bedroom and as he dialed the phone he stood there watching it. She had already dressed for bed, and was sitting there reading the files that she had taken with her.

When the phone rang she answered it. "Shepherd."

"I need a partner for the night. You up for it?"

As his voice reached her through the phone her eyes grew wide, and she didn't answer.

"Jen?"

"Jethro," her voice became flirty, "I know what we said earlier, but you could at least take a girl to dinner first."

He laughed, "I was looking for back up Jen, but if you're willing…"

Her eyes fell closed and the file she was holding slipped to the bed, "Don't you have a whole team of agents for back up?"

"Well McGee's on protection detail with Abby, DiNozzo's tailing Ziva and since I just lost-"

"DiNozzo's what?"

"He's tailing Ziva."

"Well where are you?"

"Outside."

She climbed off of her bed and moved to the window. He saw her shadow before she got there, and he smiled when she pulled the curtain back. Standing in her short nightdress, with her hair down and her glasses on, she was a sight. He waved, and she couldn't help the smirk that played on her lips as she hung up on him.

Five minutes later she was dressed and riding shotgun as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail more fitting of a field agent than the director of a federal agency. They were bickering about Ziva and her involvement with Ari.

"Ducky was a diversion so that your friend Ziva could pass cash and documents,"

"Ziva's a control officer doing her job." She interrupted him. "You'd do the same thing if the roles were reversed."

"She's using you Jen!"

"And I'm using her! A half dozen Hamas suicide bombers won't be blowing up our boys in Iraq because of Ziva!"

"She's Mossad isn't she?"

"The Mossad codename for that division is Commendment."

"What ever they name it, they specialize in assassinations."

She couldn't help but chuckle at his hypocrisy. "Excuse me, weren't you a Marine sniper?"

He ignored her and continued to lecture her about her choice of friends as he focused on the road. "You really do like her?"

She looked across the car at him, "She's damn good." She turned back to the front, watching out the window as they drove on. "And I owe her. She saved my life in Cairo two years ago."

He just looked at her, and they rode the rest of the way in silence. Once they were parked at their stakeout they went back to bickering, like the lovers they had once been.

"I can't believe this." She smiled in spite of herself. "I've been a director less than twenty-four hours and I'm back on the street."

He grinned at her, "It's great isn't it?"

She smiled and whispered back, "No Jethro, it isn't."

"Come on! You love it!"

"Truthfully, I'd rather be in bed."

His grin faded and he regarded her rather seriously for the first time in their conversation. "Not like that!"

"You said it Jen! Remember that stakeout in Marseilles? August. Stuck in that attic with no air. Photographing everyone who boarded that Lebanese trawler. That second night, that's the first time we-"

Her hand flew out and covered his mouth softly. "Okay. Shut. Up." He kissed her palm before she pulled her hand away from him. As they turned away from each other he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hand me the binocs, under your seat."

As he scanned the street in front of him she grew curious. "What?"

He handed the binoculars over to her. "It's Ari's SUV." He loaded his gun as she looked towards the parked car.

From the other end of the street she saw the window of the SUV roll down and a rifle poke out of it. "Shooter!" She dove for his lap as he crouched down and gunned it up the street.

The first shot hit right where her head had been, and the second was right below it. He grabbed her shoulders and held her to his lap, "Stay down."

He let her up and pulled into a driveway, skidding his tires. The shooter took off running down the sidewalk away from them. Before he could make it more than twenty yards, both of them were out of their car and had fired off a series of shots. Dropping him instantly, before he could fire on them again.

Firearms in front of them they approached the body laying face down on the concrete. Gibbs crouched and flipped the body. Jen kept her SIG trained on the dead man, as Gibbs visibly relaxed.

She sounded confused when she spoke, "I expected Hassuari to be older."

He was angry, and you could hear it in his voice. "He is."

* * *

For the entirety of the next day Gibbs seemed to walk around in a daze. No matter what anyone told him, he wouldn't believe that Ari wasn't the one that killed Kate. It didn't matter what Ducky said, nor what evidence Abby and the team presented. Even when Jen dismissed his team and officially called the case to a close he didn't believe it.

"I believe it is safe for your team to go home Gibbs." She turned away from him and faced his team, Abby and Ducky. "Special Agent Todd's funeral is in Indiana tomorrow afternoon. Sec Nav has offered his private jet to fly us there. Go home. Get some rest."

When Gibbs nodded his approval the team turned to go and Jen dismissed Ziva. Then she rounded on him. "What about you Jethro?"

"Mohammad didn't kill Kate and he didn't shoot at Abby."

The director had a temper that matched her hair, and he was starting to dance around the edge of it. "You're not infallible Jethro. No matter what your gut is telling you. Ari isn't trying to kill you, but this obsession might."

He leaned forward across his desk and lowered his voice. "Hey Jen, why did he only shoot at your side of the car last night?" He left her to ponder that as he walked away from her. She followed him to the elevator, still arguing with him. At least until she saw his point, and then she moved to stand next to him.

"I'm not saying you're right, but if you are how do we prove it?"

"We? Did you just join my side?"

"Jethro, I've always been on your side." She stepped close to him in the elevator. "What do we do?"

He reached across her and hit the button on the elevator. "Kill Ari, before he kills me."

Without a word she wrapped her arms around him as the doors closed, and just held on. "Be careful Jethro."

He pulled her in tight, and kissed the top of her head. "Always am Jen."

She stepped back and put her hand over his shoulder. Knowing full well how many times he had been shot there. "Not careful enough."

He grabbed her thigh in his hand and ran his thumb over the spot where he knew there was a scar. "Neither were you."

* * *

The next morning dawned no brighter than the last few had been. It was still raining when Jen's voice carried across the squad room from above. "Ziva!"

Both the Israeli woman and Agent DiNozzo turned to look above them, to where Director Shepherd and Agent Gibbs were leaning against the railing. "Deputy Director David is on teleconference for you."

Tony followed her out of the squad room and too the stairs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Deputy Director David? That wouldn't be Daddy would it?"

"David is a common Israeli name."

"You didn't answer my question." He switched mid-step and trailed Gibbs away from the stairs instead of following Ziva up them. "Did they lose a nuke Boss?"

"According to Deputy Director David, Israel doesn't have nukes?"

"Boss?"

"They seem to be missing some plutonium and it seems Ari is making a bomb. Deputy Director David is up there right now ordering Ziva to cooperate."

* * *

"Do you know why Ari left his brass behind?"

"You are a broken tape Gibbs."

"Record," Tony spoke up from behind her, "Broken record."

U"A sniper's brass is like signing your signature. That's why a sniper always polices his brass. Lapua 308 casing, boat tail, moly coated full metal jacket bullets." He saw Jen sigh out of the corner of his eye.

"That's what you shot as a Marine sniper."

"How do you know what I shot Ms. David?"

Jenny smirked, and answered for her. "She profiled you for Ari. She profiled all of us. It's SOP-"

But Gibbs cut her off. "Director, Abs, Tony, give me a minute alone with Ms. David please."

Abby and Tony left the room quietly, but Jen hesitated. They locked eyes and seemed to speak to each other without words before she finally relented. Leaving Gibbs alone with Ziva in Abby's lab.

When he was sure that they were alone he circled closer to her. "You found out about my first wife and my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Then we both know why he was targeting women don't we?"

"If Ari wanted you to know he was the sniper why didn't he use your rifle?"

"The rifle he used was called a Kate!"

She walked away from him. Obviously trying to decide what she was going to do. "I still don't believe Ari's the sniper, but what you've said should be investigated."

"We are going to set me up for Ari, and if I'm wrong about this he won't show up."

"And if you're right?"

"Then I'm counting on you to back me up!"

* * *

It was late, Kate's funeral was the next day and he knew that if anything went wrong, then his could be next. When he had said goodnight to Jen he had really said it, and the way that he had gone about it had her suspicious. But he had told her that it would be okay, he'd promised to protect her, and he had made her go home.

He flicked the lights on as he headed down the basement steps. Trying to push her out of his head, as he got ready for what he knew was about to happen. He threw the roses he had bought for Kate on the workbench and he unlocked the case. She was gone. His sniper rifle wasn't where he had left her.

"You looking for this Jethro? I want you to know, I wish I hadn't had to shoot Caitlin." Ari. There was nothing more Gibbs wanted than to shoot the man sitting across his basement from him, but that man was holding his gun.

Ari proceeded to explain why he had made the decisions that he had. Talking about his father, and his mother, and how he had been groomed to become a mole in the Mossad system. "I wish I could see his face when he realizes he created not a mole, but a monster."

"Yeah," Gibbs' voice was steady, "I almost feel sorry for you."

"And I for you." They circled each other in the basement. "You'd never trust Ziva."

"I've killed enough men in my life Ari, it's going to be just as sweet watching you die."

"Sorry to spoil your-" But he never finished that sentence. A gunshot rang out through the basement and Ari hit the ground hard. From the top of the stairs Ziva let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"His father is the Deputy Director in Mossad?"

"Yes."

"Not David?"

"Yes. He's my half brother." With a gentle squeeze to her hand Gibbs left her alone in his basement.

* * *

The sun was shining in Indiana that afternoon, hardly a cloud in the sky when Gibbs joined Jenny in line at Kate's grave. "I was afraid I wasn't going to make it."

"Ari?"

"Ziva is escorting his body back to Tel-Aviv." He put his hand on the small of her back as they moved up in line.

She didn't say a word as she placed her single red rose on the top of the casket. Instead she left him standing, the last in line, to say goodbye to Kate.

With a heavy heart Gibbs placed his rose on top of Jenny's. "Sorry Kate." He caught up with Abby and Jen, and as they left the cemetery he put an arm around each of them. The two girls he had left.

As they climbed out of the car when they reached the plane back to D.C. Jethro moved to walk next to Jen. "Hey, he's dead."

"I know." She looked over at him. "Now we can try again. I promise, not to run away this time." She smiled, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

"You're not the only one with secrets Jen."

"Oh?"

"Come on." He reached for her hand, "Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3 - Mind Games

**Hey Lovelies! So this as you've noticed every chapter goes with every episode. Sort of. The basics stay the same, but Jen and Jethro's relationship has changed. In my opinion for the better. Let me know what you think! Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3 – Mind Games

"It's been a week Jethro! You can't just say something like that and then leave it, with no intention of ever explaining yourself!"

She was storming around her bedroom throwing clothes in her suitcase. She was headed out of the country for a meeting and she wanted everything out in the open before she left. He was leaning against the doorframe watching her, but he wouldn't answer her. Now wasn't the time.

"Dammit Jethro!" She stopped what she was doing and stood in front of him, she wasn't as intimidating as normal only half dressed and holding her favorite sweater in her hand. "I want to talk about this! If we are really going to give us a shot I don't want to start out with secrets!"

He stepped towards her, "I'll make you a deal Jen." He put his hands on either side of her waist, and took it as a good sign when she didn't step away. "When you get back I will answer three personal questions for you, without complaint, and then I get to ask you three."

She looked up at him and seemed to ponder it for a moment. Finally she relented. "Okay, deal." She pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw just as her phone rang. She smiled slyly as she moved away from him across the room. "Director Shepherd."

He saw her mouth, "Bye." Before he slipped out of her bedroom door.

* * *

"Who's that?"

Agent Paula Cassidy raised her eyebrow at the young agent. "Kyle Boone."

Tony's face turned funny. "He's an infamous serial killer Probie. Terrorized the District in the nineties. Come on?"

"Twenty-two women went missing and five bodies were found."

"The guy only made one mistake."

"He killed a petty officer."

"Gibbs caught him?" McGee seemed impressed.

"Scheduled for a government sanctioned dirt nap on Saturday."

"He wants to talk to Gibbs before they flip the switch." Agent Cassidy didn't seem too thrilled with that idea.

"Why?"

"Claims he's going to tell him where the bodies are."

Just then Gibbs came walking into the bullpen. "What the hell is that doing on my screen?" He wasn't in a terrific mood after the way things had gone with Jenny that morning and they were about to experience the some of the worst of it.

"Uh, um, I didn't put it there Boss."

"Then who did McGee?" He turned from the screen to face the younger agents.

"Probie!" Tony called, pulling Gibbs' attention from Tim. "Let me handle this. Boss," He pointed his finger first at himself and then at Agent Cassidy. "She did it."

Paula was quick to defend herself. "We heard you were interviewing Boone and assumed we would be providing backup?"

"You heard wrong Agent Cassidy, I'm not interviewing anyone."

"Oh, well you might want to let the Governor of Virginia know. Since MTAC has him standing by waiting for your call."

Gibbs' glare turned upstairs and then came back down to rest on Agent Cassidy before he looked at Tony. He got up and headed up stairs, "Find her a desk."

She pointed at Kate's old desk, "Is that one?"

"No, it's taken."

* * *

When he got into MTAC things didn't get any better. The Governor of anywhere was not someone that Gibbs wanted to talk to, let alone the Governor of Virginia. He hated politics that was Jen's job, she was good at it. He just had a tendency of pissing people off. "I was told by your Director that you would personally be interviewing Kyle Boone this afternoon Agent Gibbs."

"Director Shepherd was misinformed Governor. Talking to Kyle Boone would be a waste of time."

"Possibly, but if there's even a chance he would reveal to you the location of his victims we have to take it."

He was getting fed up, and it showed in his voice. "I disagree Sir. He's had ten years to think about it, why the change of heart now?"

"In my experience men facing imminent death tend to reevaluate the course of their lives." Gibbs mouth opened a little bit but he didn't say anything. "Most seek forgiveness."

He sighed. "You trust me Sir. Boone had a lot of interest, forgiveness wasn't one of them."

They argued back and forth over it. Gibbs knowing deep down that Jen had made a promise, and that he was going to end up upholding it. Whether he thought it was the right idea or not.

"We all owe you a debt of gratitude for bringing him in Agent Gibbs, but you leave me little choice." He picked up his phone, "I am sorry."

Gibbs had barely made it down three steps before he was summoned back into MTAC. "Sir! We have a high priority transmission coming in for you."

"From who?"

"The Secretary of the Navy."

He shook his head, but he followed back up the stairs.

* * *

Ten minutes later he was headed back down to get his gun and his badge. He knew that he was going to end up going, but he didn't honestly think that the Governor was going to go quite that far. Calling Jen would have done just as much good as calling the Sec Nav.

"Where you going Boss?"

"Sussex State Prison to interview Kyle Boone. Be gone the rest of the day."

He knew that her plane had left twenty minutes ago, and that even as the Director of a Federal agency she wouldn't answer her phone in the air, but that didn't stop him from dialing anyway.

Her voice came through after only one ring. "You've reached NCIS Director Jennifer Shepherd, I can't get to my phone right now. Leave a message and I will call you back."

"Dammit Jen! You know how I feel about Boone! Why did you agree to this without even telling me? Well you'll be glad to know that I'm going!" He slammed his phone shut and hit the accelerator. Headed for Virginia.

He entered the death row cellblock alone. His expression conveyed his anger at being there with absolutely now doubt about how he felt. He hated serial killers, this one in particular.

"Nice to see you again Jethro. I was sure if you'd come, but here you are."

Gibbs looked down at his watch. "You've got two minutes, start talking."

"You know, you look almost the same. Expect for the hair, when did it go grey?"

"Where are the bodies?"

"We'll get to that. There are just a few things I need to ask you first." They baited each other. Each trying to get the other to react to what they were saying in a way that they deemed satisfactory.

"They say it can take up to four minutes to die in the chair. Me, personally, I'm hoping that it takes a lot longer."

Boone's eyes widened and he smiled. "You really have changed." And then he did it. He managed to make Gibbs even angrier. He mentioned Kate.

Gibbs turned to walk away. "See you Saturday."

"Come on Gibbs…you can't leave. You're here because you're following orders like a good Marine." Gibbs paused. Boone was right, he was here following orders, slowly he turned back around.

* * *

"Where is Gibbs?" Ducky didn't seem to be in the mood for any games.

"Sussex State Prison interviewing Kyle Boone."

Ducky stopped and turned around to look at Tony. "Who's with him?"

"No one."

"Do you have any idea the effect that psychopath had on Gibbs ten years ago?"

Tony scoffed. "Considering how open Gibbs is about his personal life, ah not a clue."

"He should not have gone alone!"

"Ducky it's Gibbs," Tim had an odd expression on his face as he watched the older man fiddle with the things on Gibbs' desk. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Just then Tony's phone rang. "Yeah I got it Boss." He hung up and hollered across the room. "Cassidy saddle up, Gibbs wants you in the field. Boone family farm."

"Wants me?"

"That's what he said, lets roll." He paused what he was doing and turned back to Ducky. "The difference between ten years ago and today Ducky. We have Gibbs' back."

* * *

As soon as her flight touched down and she was safely in her town car Jenny checked her phone. She sighed seeing the message from Jethro. There was only one reason he would have called while she was in the air. She hit play and listened to him rant before he abruptly hung up.

She remembered the case. It had been before she had joined his team, but not too long. She knew how he felt about serial killers, especially ones that targeted young women. She sighed. Now wasn't the time to call him back. He would have to wait. She plastered a smile on her face as she felt the car slow to a stop. Now wasn't the time.

* * *

He left the farmhouse after finding Boone's scrapbook and it was safe to say that his mood hadn't improved. He checked his phone as he headed back for Sussex. She hadn't called him back. He checked his watch. She had landed, and she was already in her meeting. She had purposefully ignored the message. Deep down he didn't blame her. There was nothing that she could do to change it now. He punched in her number.

After the first ring her voicemail picked up again. "You've reached NCIS Director Jennifer Shepherd, I can't get to my phone right now. Leave a message and I will call you back."

This time he was calmer, but he was still just as angry. "Jen. I know by now you have listened to the message from this morning. You shouldn't have agreed to that interview, but now that I've gone we've found something else. His scrapbook. We may find them after all Jen."

He hung up without saying goodbye again, but she was used to that. He didn't say goodbye normally, why bother when you are talking to a machine. He pulled into the parking lot of the prison and steeled himself to go back inside. He wasn't going to like this chat any more than he had liked the one this morning.

* * *

Tony was lecturing the other agents as the van carrying Boone made it back to the Navy Yard. Cassidy and McGee stood to one side and Gibbs joined them as DiNozzo hit the button opening the doors.

Boone was taunting them all as they led him from the vehicle to the elevator. It was late, and he had a notion that he may just be able to outplay Gibbs in their little game. The next morning nothing had changed.

"When is Gibbs going to start his interrogation?"

Tony just looked at her, "When he's ready."

"You might want to tell him to hurry, he's only got forty-eight hours before Boone's scheduled to be executed."

They continued their flirty banter until Gibbs came up behind them. He sent Agent Cassidy down stairs and handed DiNozzo a Caf-Pow.

"Thanks."

"It's for Abby. Go find out how many victims she identified from Boone's scrapbook." He smiled as he headed for his desk, and when his phone rang his smile grew wider as he saw the caller ID. "Madam Director?"

* * *

Gibbs stood in the observation room watching Boone, and Ducky came in behind him. "You don't have to do this again you know?"

He didn't take his eyes off Boone, and the doctor came to stand beside him. "You're wrong Duck, I do."

Ducky put himself between Gibbs and the window. Interfering with his line of sight on the deranged man. "He's never going to tell you where those poor girls are."

"I know that."

"Then why?"

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the man in front of him. "Because ten years ago I couldn't break him."

"But you did what no one else could. You caught the son of a bitch."

"I should have killed him."

"And in two days that will be rectified. I'm telling you as a friend, it's time to let this one go."

"Not yet Ducky."

"You already lost one relationship as a result of this case." He gave him a pointed look. "Don't let it happen again."

Jethro looked hard at the doctor, Ducky was the only one who knew for a fact that he and Jen were together, but then his resolve cracked. "It won't Duck. Jen, Jen understands this stuff." He moved towards the door and Ducky called out after him.

"That doesn't make it any easier on her!"

* * *

Their game of cat and mouse had suddenly switched sides. Abby and McGee had located what they thought was the dumping ground for Boone's victims. All that was left to do now was let him sit in that room and stew.

Tony, McGee and Cassidy arrived on scene and quickly found exactly what they had been looking for, plus more. Cassidy placed the call to Gibbs. He moved back into the room with Boone. After revealing that they had found the bodies, and that they were sure there was a copycat Boone smiled. He thought that he had won.

"No matter how this plays out," Gibbs didn't smile, "you're going to sit in that chair Saturday."

"You can't have changed this much. You have a sworn duty."

Gibbs moved back to the door. "Maybe ten years ago. Now, hell, I can wait until Sunday to start an investigation."

"You're bluffing."

"You're dead in thirty-six hours."

* * *

When his phone rang he let it go to voicemail. It had been a hell of a long day. Boone's lawyer had kidnapped Agent Cassidy and they had gotten there just in time to save her. He had threatened Boone, and then called their game quits. He wasn't in the mood to give a full report. Even to her.

He sat at his desk. Only his lamp left on, everyone else had already gone home, but there was something still eating at him. There was a reason that this case had always bothered him. He had thought back then that it was because of his first wife and his daughter. That he knew what it felt like to lose someone that you loved. Now, he wasn't so sure.

When the phone rang again he picked it up. Jen. She wasn't giving up. "Hey Jen."

"Jethro. Thank god. I've been calling you for hours. Are you okay?"

"Fine. Fine. Just trying to process what happened. Writing my report and all. I've got this boss that gets pretty angry when things aren't turned in on time."

"Oh yeah? Sounds like a hard ass?"

"She is." He heard her snort air out of her nose through the phone and he chuckled. "How's Paris Jen?"

"Not the same. I'm ready to come home."

"Tomorrow."

"I know. Are you going to the execution?"

"Nah. There's this flight coming in from overseas. Thought somebody might need a ride." She laughed, and he felt the smile creeping along his face. Nothing was getting in their way this time around.


	4. Chapter 4 - Silver War

**Okay Lovelies, this is the first chapter with extra Jibbs scenes that are all my own creation. To bad I don't actually own any of these guys, things would have been much different! Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

Chapter 4 – Silver War

He rolled over in bed and pressed his nose into her curls. "Are we riding in together or separate this morning?"

She rolled over and looked at him. "Jethro…"

"Come on Jen! What's the point of taking two cars if we keep going to the same place?"

"Do you want everyone to realize that all the rumors are true? That we really are sleeping together? Do you want the Sec Nav to find out?"

"Good point." He laughed as he climbed out of bed and started looking for his clothes. "Besides I have to run home first. If I show up in the same clothes I had on yesterday I'm sure Tony will notice."

She sat up and stretched out like a cat. Distracting him halfway through pulling his arm through the sleeve of his button down.

"I have to be there early this morning anyway. We are running an op out of MTAC that I have to be there for."

"What time?" He glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "It's already 0530."

"As long as I'm there by 0615 I'll be fine." She stood and walked to the bathroom, not needing to look over her shoulder to know that he was staring at her retreating form. "I'll see you at work Jethro."

He nodded, even though her back was too him. He didn't trust his voice as she shut the door between them.

* * *

When Gibbs stepped out into the bullpen an hour and a half later he was surprised to be greeted by none other than Ziva David.

"Special Agent Gibbs." She stuck her hand out and he took it with little apprehension.

"Ziva." Flashbacks of the last time he had seen the Israeli woman flitted through his mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking forward to being a member of your team."

His eyes widen briefly and then, downing a swig of his coffee, his gaze shifted upstairs. Without another word to the dark-haired woman standing before him he proceeded to head up to MTAC.

When he entered he found that she was the only one that remained sitting in the observation chairs, and he took the one to her right.

"Something I can help you with this morning Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah," he trained his sharp, blue eyes on her as she turned to face him. "I've got a personnel issue, you know anything about that?"

Without missing a beat she answered him with a question of her own. "I take it Ziva arrived a few days early?" He just looked at her. "Before we get into this, I'm going to need a refill."

He reached over and took her cup in his hand; popping the lid off with his thumb he overturned his cup above it. Pouring some of his own coffee out for her. She tried her best not to smile, but she felt it tugging at the corners of her mouth. "That was sweet. Not necessarily sanitary…"

"What is she doing here, Jen?"

"If we are going to fight a global war on terror we need to work closely with our allies."

"That sounds good. Put her on somebody else's team."

"I want her with you Jethro."

"Mossad trained her to spy and kill. Not to investigate crime scenes. Send her to the CIA."

"Just to be clear, this is not a request or a debate Agent Gibbs."

He turned away from her and watched the ships moving cargo on the screen in front of him. "Anything else you want to change about my team while I'm here?"

She smiled, but didn't let him see the smirk; she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Look if anything you're lucky to have her. She's one of the finest agents I've ever worked with in Europe."

"Why didn't you ask me first Jen?"

"And what would you have said?" He just looked at her in lieu of an answer. "Exactly. Number eighteen." She grew contemplative. "It's better to seek forgiveness, than ask permission."

"Oh that's real nice. Using the rules I taught you against me. Nice touch."

"I learned from the best Jethro. I want Ziva too as well."

"You still should have said something."

"When? It doesn't make for great pillow talk Jethro."

He leaned into her to whisper in her ear, "You never were very good at pillow talk Jen." He brushed a quick kiss against her hair and headed back downstairs.

* * *

"So what's the verdict?"

He stopped in front of her where she was sitting at Kate's desk. "Pack your trash."

She sighed, "Shouldn't be a problem. Most of it doesn't get here until next week. It was nice seeing you again Tony." She waved, "McGee."

She headed for the elevator, only to find Gibbs step in after her. "I told you to pack your trash Ziva. I don't remember giving you permission to leave yet." He stopped the elevator. "You requested this assignment?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I had to get away from Mossad for awhile."

"Do you believe what Ari said about your father?"

"No." She answered just a little too quickly. "Yes." She admitted softly. "Maybe."

"Your brother was a Svengali Ziva."

She laughed, "Like father like son."

"Does Mossad know you killed Ari?"

"No. They believe your report. Only you and I know the truth. For that I thank you."

"Jen knows."

"What?" She looked betrayed.

"She won't say a word Ziva. As long as you don't."

"About the two of you? Never."

"I trust you, you know that. But when we leave this elevator-"

"You start kicking my butt."

He smiled and chuckled, "I don't kick butt." He flipped the switch and the elevator sprung back to life. Then he reached up from behind her and gave her a gentle head slap causing them both to laugh, before they turned serious upon their exit.

"Ms. David will be with us for awhile." Both Tony and McGee looked up and Ziva made to move behind Kate's desk, but Gibbs grabbed her pack. "That's Kate's desk. Yours is down at the end."

McGee got off the phone and presented Gibbs with their newest case. A Marine that was killed and buried in a one hundred and forty year old sarcophagus, dressed as a Union soldier.

"Tony!"

"Yeah Boss!"

"Got a murder in your area of expertise."

"What have we got?"

"The Civil War."

He paled, "I can hardly wait. That's my favorite subject."

Ziva stepped in front of him. "What about me?"

"You're coming along strictly as an observer. Hand over all your weapons."

They faced off with each other briefly, "Is that necessary?" He just held out his hand. "Right." She handed over her pistol, and the clip.

"And your back up."

"What back up?"

"Left leg."

"Oh. That one." She reluctantly handed over that gun as well.

Gibbs turned back around. "And the knife concealed at your waist." She was shocked, but she handed over the knife nonetheless. He flipped it over and gave it back. "You can keep this. I just want you to know that I know."

* * *

Gibbs walked through the squad room later that night with an unidentified redhead trailing behind him.

"Who is the woman with Gibbs?" Ziva asked Tony suddenly.

"Once you're here long enough you'll figure it out."

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"I have no idea."

"You just told me-"

"Well," He interrupted her. "You'll figure out there's some things you don't ask about."

Ziva turned to look back at him, and over his shoulder she caught a glimpse of Jenny heading up the stairs. There was a look of hurt on the redhead's face, but there was something else there too. Mischief. Ziva quirked an eyebrow at her friend, as Gibbs kissed the other woman's cheek.

She would have to find out what was going on there.

* * *

"A marine dressed as a Civil War soldier, shot by a musket and then buried alive in a one hundred and forty year old, antique iron casket. And you're telling me this isn't your strangest case."

"Yup."

"Pretty much."

"I don't know what I find more disturbing," she turned to face the two of them, as they were eating rather large burritos. "Your eating habits or the fact that I believe you."

"She seems to be fitting in well." Jen came up beside Jethro as he leaned against the railing overlooking the bullpen.

"She almost killed my entire team yesterday."

"How?"

"Driving home from a crime scene."

She smiled, "I should have warned you. I think she was an East European cab driver in a past life."

He smiled back, "Yeah, well she wasn't a cop. She obviously has no investigative or law enforcement experience Jen."

She pulled a face, "Neither did I when I started with you."

He turned to face her grinning. "Yeah well you were always a fast learner."

She gave her smirk to him willingly that time, as they both got lost in memories of their past. She was still grinning as he walked away from her. "Jethro!"

He turned back and she moved closer to him so that she wouldn't be overheard. "Are you coming by this evening? I seem to recall I was promised some answers last week and I would like to cash in."

"We'll see Jen."

* * *

When he got downstairs to Abby's lab something was off. "Abs?"

"I look like a freak." She turned to face them. "Well?"

"Why?"

"One of the Director's new admin weenies brought me this last night. It's the new NCIS dress code. He said I was in violation."

"He did, did he?"

"It's bad enough I have to wear a monkey suit for court appearances, but everyday?"

Ziva stepped forward, "I think you look nice Abby."

"Nice! You think I look nice? I look like, like,"

"Career girl Barbie." Tony turned to Tim.

"Oh my God! I do. I can't work like this Gibbs." She squeezed Bert the Hippo.

"I'll take care of it Abs."

* * *

His first stop after leaving the lab was the Director's office. "What are you trying to do Jen?'

He had opened the door before she had called for him, barging in despite her assistant's cries against it.

"Jethro! What if I was in an important meeting? What would you have done then?"

"The same thing I just did Jen! Now what's with the dress code for Abby?"

"It's policy Jethro!"

"And?"

"And, it's never been enforced! Who cares what she wears down there as long as she gets her work done?"

She stared at him hard for a moment, but she could see where this was going. "Fine. I'll call Human Resources and inform them that Ms. Sciuto is allowed to wear whatever she would like."

"Thank you!" He headed for the door, but she called him back.

"Yesterday, the redhead at the elevator. No more Jethro."

"I hadn't seen her since you got back Jen, I had to tell her it was over."

"That's not what it looked like, and you know it."

He grinned, "Is that jealousy I detect Madam Director?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I can't exactly kiss you in front of the elevator can I?"

She smiled, "No, I suppose not. Are we still on for dinner?"

"Maybe, we might have a lead."

"Just let me know."

"Of course." He walked back to her desk and leaned over it to kiss her once before leaving the office and heading back downstairs.

* * *

That afternoon as they were investigating their lead Ziva had a chance to prove her worth. After throwing her knife and eliminating one threat to herself and to Ducky she held the other two at gunpoint and waited for Gibbs. When the team arrived Tony looked across at her in wonder.

"Remind me not to piss her off."

"Oh DiNozzo you have no idea."

Ziva winked at Gibbs as she stood over the two remaining criminals.

Later that night when Gibbs came into the almost dark bullpen he found Ziva waiting for him at Kate's desk.

"She's gone Gibbs. I don't think Kate would mind."

He didn't say a word, but he let her remain where she was. Choosing instead to take a seat at his own desk.

"I found this. But I have a feeling she would have wanted you to have it." She handed over the book with a smile. "See you in the morning."

He flipped through the book with a heavy heart. Pausing only to look at the picture she had drawn of him.

"Jethro?" Her voice drew him out of his thoughts. "Are you ready to go?"

He looked over at her. "Yeah Jen, let's go."

* * *

They left in two separate cars, he went to get the food, and she went home to change. By the time she got to his house he was downstairs working on that damn boat. She smiled when she saw him bent over the bow, sanding away.

"What did you get Jethro?"

He smiled and watched her come down the last few steps. He met her half way across the basement with a carry out container of Chinese food in his hand. "I got your favorite Jen. Extra egg rolls and everything."

"Thank you." She took it from him and smiled expectantly. She reached around him and pulled her chopsticks out of his back pocket. "Did you already eat yours?" She moved to the workbench and hopped up on top of it. Her jeans allowing her a little more freedom than her pencil skirt had the last time she had been here.

"Yeah." He went back to sanding the boat, and for a minute she ate in silence, watching the muscles in his back ripple with every move of his arms. "You wanted to play twenty questions Jen?"

"No Jethro, I wanted honesty, and you said I got three questions."

"Okay, shoot."

She set her Chow Mein down and stepped across the room towards him. Taking the sander from him and forcing him to give her his undivided attention. "I want to know Jethro, what the big secret you are keeping from me is." He opened his mouth to protest, but she put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell me there isn't one, because I know that there is. Ziva knows something that she won't tell me." She looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. "Please?"

There was that damn word again. Every time one of them used it on the other, they would cave. He looked at her hard. He realized that if he really wanted to have a shot with this woman this time around he was going to have to tell her. There couldn't be any secrets. At least none like that.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her into his chest and burying his nose in her hair. "There have been four." She pulled away and looked up at him, but he didn't give her the chance to ask. "Wives, Jen. Four wives. The first one, Shannon, only Ziva and Ducky know about her. She died, when I was in the Corps. She witnessed a murder and wanted to testify. The murderer was a Mexican drug lord. He had her taken out. She died in a car accident, along with our daughter."

She gasped, "You had a daughter?"

He nodded, "Kelly, her name was Kelly. She was eight."

"Oh Jethro…I'm so sorry." There were tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't tell anyone Jen. I haven't talked about them since it happened. Not with anyone."

"Oh Jethro…"

"It's okay Jen, it was a long time ago. There's not as much pain anymore, now it's just the memories." He pulled her back flush against him and whispered into her hair. "That's three Jen."

She pulled away from him, aghast until she saw that he was grinning. "Not fair! You can't possibly believe that you get away with telling me something as important as that and not expecting me to ask little questions along the way!"

"Not my fault Jen." He smiled, "Though I do believe it is my turn, yes?"

She sighed and put her head back on his chest, "Yes."

"Why did you really leave me that letter?"

"You know why. I told you that I went after La Grenouille and that I avenged my father's death. I didn't want you getting caught up in that. It wasn't your problem."

"No, but it was yours, and I would have done just about anything for you Jen. Still would."

"I know that now." He could hear the smile, and he felt her relax into him.

"I get two more Jen." She nodded. "Did you ever regret it?"

There was no hesitation this time. "Every day. From the minute I left, I regretted it. My career has been on the fast track since the beginning, and some days I wish I could have just slowed down. Relaxed and really settled into something."

"Well now you can Jen, you've made it to the top. Nowhere else to go now."

"Down, Jethro, I can always fall down."

"I'll catch you."

She tipped her chin up so she could look at him. "Jethro…"

"I'm serious Jen, I told you before. You're not getting away from me that easily again. I still love you." He smiled as her breath caught in her throat. "Last question."

She nodded, not quite trusting her voice.

"Do you still love me too?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Switch

**Hey Lovelies! I know that Lauren Holly wasn't even in this episode, but she wasn't in episode three either. I think adding Jibbs scenes to those is necessary, how about you? Anyway, enjoy and Happy Reading!**

Chapter 5 – Switch

"Do you still love me too?"

His first two questions had been what she was expecting. Why did she leave? Did she regret her choice? This one, this one was big. He had openly admitted that he was still in love with her. Something she had never heard him say before, and now here he was asking her if his feelings were returned.

She didn't need to think about it, she didn't understand her own hesitation. She had been in love with him for years, but still. To admit it had the possibility to change everything. She looked up into those steely, blue eyes and she smiled. They had decided to give themselves a second chance. She was going to take it. "Yes, Jethro." She stretched up and pressed her bright red lips to his sawdust covered ones. "I still love you."

His smile spread across his face and she found herself mirroring him. "That's three. I think that's enough hard questions for tonight." She took his hand and pulled him with her as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

When his phone rang the next morning it jarred him awake. "Gibbs." He answered sleepily. "Yeah okay. As soon as I get in and pick up the team we will be there."

He rolled over and looked at her side of the bed, he was shocked when he saw that it was empty. He got up and made his way into the bathroom, smiling when he saw her red lipstick on the mirror. "I didn't leave in the middle of the night, but I have to be in MTAC by 0500. I love you." She hadn't signed it but there wasn't really a need to. Instead there was a lipstick print where she had kissed the mirror before she left.

* * *

Half an hour later he marched into the bullpen where he overheard DiNozzo say something about a combine, "Put the farm equipment on hold, a sailor was shot on route 249. Tony, grab the gear. Green Acres," he threw the keys to McGee, "gas the truck. Where the hell is David?"

"Late!" She came breezing in behind them, "I took the wrong bus, won't happen again Gibbs."

"I know." He headed for the elevator. He was brusque and short with everyone that he had encountered that morning. There was no reason for it. He had the woman he loved back in his life; she had spent the night in his arms, and had assured him that she wasn't running this time. But when he'd woken up and she was gone, it was all a little too familiar. Trusting her with his life, no problem, trusting her with his heart, that was going to take awhile.

After getting briefed by the local LEO Gibbs dispersed his team. "Officer David, take her statement." He indicated the wife of the victim sitting in the police cruiser behind him.

"I should warn you, I'm not very good with women!" She called as he stormed away.

"That'll make two things you're not very good at today." He threw back over his shoulder.

"And the first?"

"Being on time!"

He left Ducky and the team to head down the slope to the crime scene and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 9:02. She should be out of MTAC by now. He dialed the number for the direct line to her office, but there was no answer. He flipped the phone closed and went back to doing his job.

* * *

"Not now Abby."

"But it could be a sign Gibbs, like that tortilla skillet with the image of Jesus in it. They thought that was a miracle."

"It'll be a miracle you still have a job if you don't get back on topic."

"I see your point Oh Great One. This is me getting back on topic." She took a deep breath and then switched topics, "Nine millimeter, hundred and twenty grain. The window was rolled up when he was shot."

"Glass?"

"There're traces in the rifling."

"Manufacturer?"

"Can't tell. I'm going to plug this into the FBI's Drug-Fire database and we'll see if I get a match, but…"

"But it's going to take awhile. Let me know when you have something."

* * *

"You won't find it." Tony just stared at her. "Nine millimeter rounds are slow, and only accurate to about thirty meters. The shooter was in a moving car that pulled up alongside."

"Yeah that's one possibility Ziva, but we are investigators which means we investigate things, we don't assume."

Gibbs leaned over Ziva's shoulder and looked at the screen. "She's right. The wife said she heard the gunshot over the phone, the shooter had to be close."

"Thank you." She looked smug, but Gibbs kept talking.

"What do we know about Petty Officer Smith?"

"Ah, ran his military ID, he was a clerk at Norfolk. Had four months left before his discharge." McGee reported.

"Tony take Ziva with you and talk to his CO. When you're done with that sweep the trajectory for brass."

Ziva looked confused, "But why? You said I'm-"

"Because," he looked up at her from his desk, "DiNozzo's right too."

* * *

When Tony and Ziva got back from learning about their not so dead, dead guy McGee was in a bad mood. He slammed his phone down just as Gibbs entered the bullpen. "What do we have McGee?"

"Three more charges since yesterday!" Gibbs just stared at him. "Sorry. Sorry Boss, um, looks like Petty Officer Smith, Petty Officer Smith the one from the car, not the one from the base who's the real Petty Officer Smith,"

"Yeah I got it McGee."

"He was definitely talking to Mrs. Smith, if that is her real name."

"McGee!"

"He was talking to her at their home, from his cell just before she called in the accident. Got an address here." He wrote it down for Gibbs. "It's an apartment in Newport News. It's in the wife's name."

"Ziva, you're with me!" She was on the phone and he abruptly ended her call and kept on walking.

From across the bullpen Tony and McGee both looked up. "That means you go with him."

"Now."

"Preferably before the elevator doors close."

She beat the doors by a fraction of a second. Stickling her hand between them before they shut all the way. "You just hung up on Director Shepherd."

"Uh huh."

She looked over at him accusingly. "In my country the officer in charge-"

But he cut her off turning off the elevator in the process, "In my country, on my team, working my cases, my people don't bypass the chain of command."

"Which is?"

"Me! We clear on that Officer David?"

"Crystal, Agent Gibbs." He restarted the elevator, but she reached across him and flipped the switch back off. "Except she called me. What would you have me do?"

"Smile. Talk about the weather. Tell her to call me."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"You're a smart girl, think of something." He restarted the elevator once more, and she immediately stopped it again.

"I am merely trying to do my job."

"Your job is to follow my instructions."

"And I respect that. Is it too much to ask for some in return?"

He smiled briefly and then grew solemn. This time when he restarted the elevator she let it continue. "No, it's not."

"So that's it?"

"Mm hmm."

"I don't even get a slap on the head?"

"Don't push it."

"Just to be clear are there any more of these rules I should be aware of?"

"About fifty of 'em."

She laughed, but he was serious. "And I don't suppose they are written down anywhere that I could,"

"No."

"Then how am I supposed to-"

"My job," he looked her in the eye, "is to teach them to you."

* * *

After leaving the dead man's wife Gibbs and Ziva were heading back to NCIS when his phone rang. "Yeah Abby?"

"Got a match on the dead guy's prints Gibbs. From the AFIS database."

"He's in the military?"

"Anchors away Gibbso."

"Who?"

"You're not going to believe it."

"Try me."

"You're not…"

"Who the hell is he Abs?"

"Petty Officer Jerry Smith. He actually is Petty Officer Jerry Smith. He's stationed at the Regional Supply Office in Norfolk."

Gibbs hung up on her.

* * *

McGee was trying to explain the case to everyone, but he was getting flustered. Tony began to make fun of him until Gibbs whacked him on the forehead. "Who is he McGee?" He pointed at the man they had thought was the real Petty Officer Smith.

"John Kirby. We lifted his prints from his desk in Norfolk."

"His empty desk." Tony spoke up. "He didn't report for duty today."

"He and Smith had overlapping tours at Jacksonville in '02, Kirby was discharged in '03."

"Honorably."

"Boss these guys must have had this planned since the first day of Smith's new assignment."

"You think so McGee? Going to need Kirby's-"

"Address." McGee dug in his pocket for it. "Lives on West Little Creek, been there about a year. And the warrant."

"DiNozzo, David, take a ride. Get a BOLO out on Kirby, local and state."

"BOLO?"

"Be on the lookout."

"Already done Boss."

"Good job McGee. Go on, catch up to them."

* * *

The team reconvened in Abby's lab. They were trying to understand the situation they had on their hands. It seemed that each man was doing the other's job. Ziva and Gibbs both understood what the strange emails on the computer meant. They set up a small op to try and get something out of the business that Kirby was tied up in.

Kirby proved an easy target; one false step and Gibbs had him thrown in the backseat of his car. The girl that he had been meeting however, not as simple, McGee had gotten the case from her, but Tony and Ziva had lost her in a back alley.

The rest of the afternoon went by fairly simply. Kirby talked all they wanted and between him and Abby Gibbs had the case solved by a decent hour. When Gibbs and Ziva confronted her, the wife admitted that she had done it, and the case was closed. What was left of the case after the bomb squad was finished was little more than shambles. As Abby put it, "Past smithereens."

He let the team go home early, but he stayed. Watching the stairs. Thinking maybe she'd come down them. By nine o'clock he still hadn't seen her and he considered going upstairs, but he thought better of it. On the drive home he tried to call her, to see if she was going to grace him with her presence at all, he hadn't seen her since yesterday morning, but it went straight to voicemail. He sighed and threw the phone in the passenger seat. She had promised not to run.

* * *

When he pulled in at home the house was dark, like usual, but something was off. He wasn't alone. He could hear someone moving around upstairs. Slowly he pulled his gun off of his hip and took the stairs as quietly as he could. The door was always unlocked he knew it was bound to bite him in the ass someday.

He checked room by room, pausing when he got to his own bedroom door. He heard the soft pull of fabric on fabric as he pushed the door open. To his surprise the lamp on his bedside table turned on just as he trained his gun across the room.

"Are you going to shoot me Jethro?" She was smiling at him, sitting on her knees in the center of his bed.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking around in the dark Jen?" He lowered his weapon and laughed.

"Well, I was trying to surprise you and make up for running out on you so early the other morning."

He looked her up and down as she crawled across the bed towards him. In her short, black nightdress she was leaving little to his imagination. Her curls tumbled over her shoulders as her feet slipped to the floor and she padded across the hardwood to him.

He slipped his hands to her waist and pulled her in for a long, drawn out kiss. "I think you may have to work for it Jen."

She hooked her fingers in his belt loops and backed towards the bed, tugging him along with her. "Oh, I think we could arrange that."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Voyeur's Web

**Hey lovelies! Chapter 6 is ready to go! I hope you like it! Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

Chapter 6 – The Voyeur's Web

The last things that Gibbs wanted to hear about were the things that his team found erotic. He knew that Ziva was baiting Tony, but he didn't want to listen to it all day. His hand connected with the back of Tony's head. They were talking about that stupid Honey Dust again.

"Gear up. We're heading for Dumfries; a Corporal's wife is missing. Local police think she may have been abducted."

When they arrived at the scene he got some of the info on the missing Marine wife and relayed it to the team. "Her name is Jamie Carr, just got a call from her next door neighbor, no one's seen her in two weeks."

"Why are they assuming abduction?"

"Back door was kicked in. McGee you take the perimeter."

"On it."

"Ziva, check with the neighbor who called it in. Tony, you're with me."

"Is there a reason I'm always the one taking statements?"

Tony was annoyed with the amount of information about him she had extracted from McGee. "Obviously you're good at getting people to talk."

"Today, DiNozzo!"

"On your six Boss!"

When the rest of the team joined Gibbs and Tony inside McGee had a revelation about the room that they were investigating. He remembered a video of a woman supposedly being murdered there live on the Internet.

* * *

Down in Abby's lab Gibbs was verging on angry. "It doesn't look like a hoax to me McGee."

"Boss, I'm sorry, it didn't occur to me-"

Gibbs cut him off, "Abby, talk to me."

"I was analyzing the file Gibbs, it's a compressed .mpeg4. Both those are rendered using Kodak-"

But just as soon he interrupted her as well. "In English Abby."

"Well from what I can tell there's no signs of layering, special effects or tampering. Sorry McGee."

"I wanna know where it came from. You've got an hour."

"Boss I don't need an hour. I scanned through Jamie's hard drive. I found it." He pulled up a website so that Gibbs could see it. "That is Jamie Carr, or Rain on the right. The web camera ran a direct feed into this website."

"Who's the other girl?"

"Net name Skylar. She runs the site. I traced her webcam feed back to the same neighborhood as Jamie Carr."

"The residence of Sergeant Jake Roberts. Also deployed in Iraq, his wife Leanne lives there alone."

"Get the car."

McGee left and Abby turned on Gibbs. "It's not his fault Gibbs. If we investigated every weird video on the Internet, I mean you know. Well you don't know, but trust me cyberspace is crammed full of all kinds of bizarre things. It's a whole new world in there Gibbs. And a lot of it ain't pretty."

"You can say the same thing about this one Abs."

* * *

The case proceeded like normal and later that afternoon Gibbs found himself down in Abby's lab again. "What do we have Abs?"

"Um, a PhD in porn. I spent the last six hours searching through webcam files trying to find some kind of lead, and I have consumed more porn than Tony has in his lifetime." Gibbs just smiled and handed her her Caf-Pow. "Okay, maybe not, but I have watched a lot of smut."

"Learn anything?"

"I'm not nearly as flexible as I should be."

He poked his head around her computer monitor, "Anything about the case?"

"Right," she smiled, "I was getting to that. I filtered through all of Jamie's files and I found the original feed of her murder."

"This helps?"

"That it does! By coordinating the original stream with the hard drive I obtained the date and time the file was written. I know when Jamie Carr was murdered." She handed Gibbs the print out. "Eight days ago, at nine pm."

"That's good work Abby." He left and she continued to talk to herself.

"I do what I can. And as a reward, I will treat myself to more, exiciting, girl on girl action."

"Ms. Sciuto."

Abby spun around, startled by the man that had slipped into her lab. "Whoa, okay that was quieter than Gibbs."

He looked down at his shoes, "It's my high-tech model fives." Abby's eyes trailed to the ground. "Yeah their designed to dampen ambient sounds."

"Nice shoes, who are you?"

He looked confused. "Charles Sterling. Your new assistant ma'am."

"I didn't order a new assistant."

"Human Resources told me to report tonight."

Abby tried to figure out what was going on, but finally she gave up and made a quick phone call. "Gibbs, I have a problem down here."

* * *

She looked up when she saw him coming towards her. She didn't move from her spot on the railing, instead choosing to let him join her. "You needed to see me?"

"Abby Sciuto's new assistant?

She looked up at him as he leaned next to her. "Abby's overworked she needed help down there."

"You haven't been here long enough to know what she needs yet, Jen."

"The girl practically mainlines caffeine Gibbs. The guys in the mail room call her Energizer Abby." She smirked and went back to writing on her clipboard.

He grinned slightly at the smile in her voice. "She works best alone. She's a lot like you." He turned to look at her, "Very hands on."

She didn't miss the suggestion in his voice, and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Is that right?"

"Yeah." He let his eyes linger over her longer than necessary. "I like it that way Jen."

She sighed, "Give it a month Jethro. If she's still unhappy we'll talk about it." He rolled his eyes and stood back up straight so that he was taller than her again. "You can give me a month, can't you?" She smiled.

"It's not me you have to worry about Director." He gave her a look. "She works alone for a reason."

"Which is?" She didn't back down from his stare.

"Something you should ask her yourself."

"I will." He pushed away from the railing and started to walk away from her, but she raised her voice. "I'm briefing SecNav in about an hour. Anything on the two missing Marine wives?"

"Not yet."

"I need more than that Jethro!"

"Well you can tell him that they were running an Internet sex site while their husbands were deployed and as a result of that they may have been murdered."

His gaze made her unconsciously lick her bottom lip; "I guess I can hold off on briefing him for a little while."

His phone rang and he started down the stairs away from her. "Good call Madam Director. Gibbs." He answered the phone and descended the stairs. They were doing a hell of a job keeping their personal lives out of the office.

* * *

The team located one of the missing Marine wives shortly after. Gibbs, Ziva and Tony returned with Ducky and the body to NCIS, and they left McGee to head the search for the other missing wife.

Gibbs found Ducky working on his autopsy. "What's the time of death Duck?"

"Based on decomposition and bloating, ten, twelve days ago."

"She was killed prior to Jamie Carr."

Palmer came into the lab, handing over the x-rays. "Thank you." He clipped the x-rays up and looked them over. "As I suspected, cause of death, compound fracture of the skull."

* * *

Gibbs found himself alongside the Director again that afternoon. Standing in MTAC talking to Sergeant Roberts' unit overseas. "I want you to understand Ma'am, Sergeant Roberts is a good man."

Jen nodded, "Understood Captain, but my people still need to talk to him about his wife."

"I'd like them to do more than just talk ma'am. They have to stop him."

Gibbs spoke up, "From doing what Captain?"

"From ruining his life sir. Sergeant Major told me to contact you Special Agent Gibbs. Sergeant Roberts requested emergency leave two days ago."

Jen shot Gibbs a look and he asked the question on both of their minds. "We just found his wife's body, how's that possible?"

"He doesn't know she's dead yet sir. He requested leave for another reason."

"Which was?" Jen had her arms crossed, and she was looking for answers.

"A personal matter ma'am."

Gibbs cut across him, "We know about the sex site Captain."

"Well, then you should know that Sergeant Roberts blamed one of his neighbors for it. According to his squad he's planning on killing the man."

Jen was not thrilled by this revelation. "And you sent him home to do it Captain?"

Gibbs let his eyes shift from her back to the screen.

"I was unaware of his intentions until this morning ma'am. I just need your help."

"When's the Sergeant scheduled to land Captain?"

"Tomorrow sir."

"Check his flight manifest." She barked the order to one of the techs working in MTAC.

"He just needs a cool down period Agent Gibbs. Like I said he's a good man, and an even better Marine."

"We're on it Captain. We'll pick him up at the airport."

"Thank you sir. The Sergeant Major said that we could count on you."

Gibbs smiled. "Did he get that bottle I sent him?"

"He did. He told me to tell you to keep 'em coming." The feed cut off and Jen turned on him.

"Alcohol is contraband in Iraq."

He leaned forward and stepped closer to her, invading her personal space. "I thought it'd take longer Jen."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Longer for what?"

"For me to see you as a Director and not a Field Agent." He said it softly, but there was still a world of hurt in her eyes. He promised himself he would make it up to her later.

"Ma'am," the tech she had asked for the manifest earlier stood up as she walked away from her. "The Sergeant changed his itinerary, he left West Germany last night."

"When's he due in?"

"He arrived two hours ago at Dulles."

She looked across to Gibbs who was standing closer to the door and he took off without another word.

* * *

They got ahold of Sergeant Roberts and of the man that he thought was the one responsible for everything that had happened to his wife. They took them both back to NCIS and Gibbs comforted the Marine as best as he could after interrogating the other man. Jen, Abby and McGee were in the observation room.

"He wants you to roll the tape."

Abby hit the keyboard quickly; "I guess it was worth it then."

"Worth what?"

"Watching over twenty hours of porn with Chip."

McGee's face turned funny. "Who the hell is Chip?"

"Her new assistant." Jen answered him from across the room.

"That I didn't ask for, Madam Director."

"Abby its Director or Ma'am, not Madam. How is Mr. Sterling working out?"

"All I can tell you right now, ma'am, is that he's easily excitable."

She met him in the hall after he was through with his suspect. "It's been awhile since I've seen you in interrogation Jethro. You haven't lost your touch."

"I should have let Sergeant Roberts kill him."

DiNozzo cam running around the corner towards them, "Bad news Boss, Powell's alibi checked out. The week Leanne Roberts was murdered he was in Disneyworld with his wife and kids."

"Did you tell Sergeant Roberts yet?"

"Thought it's be best if it came from a fellow Marine. So if Powell didn't do it who did?"

"That's what we're going to find out Agent DiNozzo."

He looked from her to Gibbs and back again. Not too many people spoke for, or exactly like, Gibbs.

* * *

That night after getting everything they could do for the day finished Gibbs let the team go home and get some rest. He had seen her leave about an hour earlier and so instead of driving home he drove to Georgetown. He knocked on her door and leaned against the frame waiting for her.

When she pulled the door open she didn't smile. "Special Agent Gibbs, can I help you with something?"

"I'm sorry Jen."

Green eyes shot up to meet blue ones as she sucked in a breath. Whatever she had been expecting it wasn't that. "What about Rule Six?"

He pulled a dozen white calla lilies from behind his back. "Doesn't apply to us anymore."

She took the flowers from him and let him in. "Kind of like Rule Twelve?"

"Exactly like Rule Twelve. Couples apologize Jen, and I really am sorry. I never should have said that. You make one hell of a Director."

"Is that what we are again Jethro? A couple?"

"I thought so." He looked over at her as she put water in a vase. "Unless…"

"No," she walked across and stopped in front of him. "No unless. I'd like to think so too."

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early for the team. Before lunch McGee had found the money, Abby had determined that the weapons used in both crimes weren't the same and Tony and Ziva had caught Jamie Carr after she left a up the team we will be there. mirror before she left. was empty. he dead man in her hotel bathroom.

The Sergeant met with Gibbs in the observation room over looking Jamie Carr. "I never thought that she'd…"

"I know exactly how you feel."

"How do you…" He stopped and looked up at Gibbs who nodded slowly. "How do you live with it sir?"

"Sergeant you ask yourself that question everyday until you find the answer."

"And what did you find sir?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Gibbs' mouth.

* * *

She walked up and stopped in front of his desk. "How did Sergeant Roberts take it?"

"He's on his way back to Iraq."

"You think it's wise sending a Marine who just lost his wife back into combat?"

"Wise?" He shook his head and stood up. "It's what I'd do."

"You heading out?"

"Yeah."

"Good." A smile played on her lips. "I'll walk you to your car." He held her gaze for a moment before moving around his desk and wrapping an arm around her waist. Together they walked past Tony and Ziva and headed for the elevator.

Ziva gave a knowing smile, and Tony watched with burning curiosity. "What's going on there?" He used his head to indicate the Director and Gibbs.

"I have no idea Tony."

"You're her friend!"

"Exactly."


	7. Chapter 7 - Honor Code

**Hey Lovelies! Sorry it's been so long! I meant to have this up a couple days ago, and then life happened! Anyway, I hope you love it! Let me know what you think! Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

Chapter 7 – Honor Code

When the call came in on this one he knew it wasn't going to be an easy case. They never were when there were kids involved. He sighed as he left her office and headed for the bullpen. "This one's not going to be simple Jen."

"They never are Jethro."

"There's a kid this time." The door slammed behind him as he left and her face fell. She had always known that cases with kids involved tormented Gibbs. Now she knew why. It was going to be a long case.

* * *

"Gear up! We have a missing person. Coleman Park Carousel in Arlington."

"A child?" For once Ziva's voice was soft.

"A father. Lieutenant Commander Alex Tanner. Disappeared an hour ago."

"Do you always respond to missing persons cases so promptly?"

"Special circumstances Ziva, his six year old son called NCIS. He's at the park alone, waiting for us. DiNozzo, you drive."

"Ooh, I think McGee wants to drive Boss."

"I'll drive." Ziva snatched the keys on the way into the elevator.

"One more word and you're all walking."

* * *

DiNozzo tried to talk to the kid when they first arrived on the scene, but was failing miserably when Gibbs showed up.

"What do we know?"

"Nothing, I think the kid's in shock."

"No I'm not." A voice caused them to look down. "I'm waiting for Agent DiNozzo to ask me a question."

Gibbs just smirked. This kid was pretty smart. He gave them descriptions of the two men that took his father, and answered all of their questions.

When they finished talking to the boy, McGee relayed information concerning the Commander's highly classified project, one that could upend all kinds of National Security if it fell into the wrong hands. Also the information that Zach had no family left, his mother had died in a car accident four years previously and there was no primary next of kin. His hard case was getting even harder.

* * *

They took Zach back to NCIS with them, and they tracked down more details of Commander Tanner's life and what he was working on. Ziva gave Gibbs the sketches that were done off of Zach's descriptions and she told him that Social Services was there to pick him up.

"I'll handle it." He left her to put out a BOLO on the composite sketches and moved to her desk to talk to the child. "Hey, Zach, good job on the sketches."

"Thanks." He looked over his shoulder towards the elevator where the lady from Social Services was waiting. "That's Social Services huh?"

"Yeah, they're going to take care of you until we get your dad back."

"I can take care of myself."

Gibbs smiled. "I don't doubt that." He ruffled his hair.

"But I still have to go?"

"Yeah, just for awhile, come on." He crouched down and gave the boy one of his business cards. "If you ever need me, or even if you just want to talk you call okay?" The boy nodded and he left.

* * *

Tony and McGee were interviewing the head of the company, Frank Connell, where Commander Tanner was working as a liaison for the Navy. They were informed of a break-in to their system, as well as informing the company that Commander Tanner had been taken.

As they were talking to the company heads Tony called Gibbs and told him what was going on. As soon as he got off of the phone with his Senior Field Agent his phone rang again. This time it was Zach, calling him from a payphone outside of the Social Services Offices. He told him about the man from the park that was now there at the agency. Gibbs hit the accelerator and took off to try and save the kid.

Zach yelled for Gibbs when he saw him and fought his way out of the men's grasp. Gibbs shot at the black SUV and the men in it, but he didn't get a chance to get the license plate before the car sped off.

* * *

When they got back to NCIS Jen was standing on the lower landing of the stairs watching Jethro and Zach playing at his desk. She didn't even try to hide the smile on her face as Tony and Ziva came up and stood with her.

"The new hires just keep getting younger, hey Madam Director?"

Her smile grew wider as she looked over her shoulder at the man standing just behind her. "Obviously you didn't get the memo Agent DiNozzo." She looked at him expectantly, and his eyes widened.

"What memo?"

Jenny's smile grew to its full capacity as Ziva answered. "The one that where it explains that the next person that calls her Madam gets keelhauled. Whatever that is."

The smile turned to a smirk and Tony started to respond to Ziva, "It's, ah,"

"Unpleasant." She finished for him. "Tell Gibbs I want him upstairs." They watched her leave and then made their way down to the bullpen.

"What did the Director want?"

"You. Upstairs." Ziva said simply, the look in her eyes proving to him once again that Jen was indeed telling her more about their relationship than he would have liked.

He grinned and looked over to DiNozzo who gave a quick report and then set about the task that Gibbs assigned him. He leaned down and spoke in Zach's ear. "You keep an eye on him for me."

The boy nodded and Gibbs headed upstairs to where she was waiting for him, leaning against the far side of the railing.

"Always admired your way with children. Now that I know why, I admire it even more. Did you ever consider doing it again?"

He looked at her slightly surprised. "Once, in the past. Why? Is that an offer Jen?"

She turned her megawatt smile on him. "We've never talked about it Jethro. When in the past?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might." She looked at him, waiting for an answer she wasn't one hundred percent sure she wanted to hear. "When?"

"Every night I spent hiding in that house with you." She felt the tears at the back of her eyes; he would never know how much that meant to her, especially after learning about Shannon and Kelly. "We can talk about it someday Jen, but right now you wanted to see me?"

"I have spent the last hour on video conference with the directors of the FBI, NSA, and Homeland Security."

"Your kind of tea party." He smirked at her.

"If Project Honor is compromised it will cripple our intelligence networks. They all want jurisdiction on this one."

"And you said?"

"I have my best agent working it. Now tell me you have something."

"The same men that kidnapped the Commander went after his son."

"Have you considered that Commander Tanner may not have been kidnapped?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I don't buy it."

"Your famous gut again?"

He jerked his head out and drew her attention to the little boy in the bullpen below them. "His son."

* * *

Gibbs headed for Abby's lab and according to everything that McGee and Abby could find things were looking worse and worse for Commander Tanner. Tony was interviewing Connell's secretary again, and Ziva got an ID on one of their suspects. No matter what they ended up finding, Zach was headed home with Agent Gibbs that night.

They were down in the basement working on the boat when Zach spoke up. "Gibbs, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"How are you going to get this out of here when it's finished?"

"Good question I don't know. Haven't thought about it much."

"I think maybe you could use a crane or something?" They kept talking, the little boy opening up more and more around the steely agent. Together Gibbs taught the boy to work on the boat and Gibbs thought more and more about what Jenny had asked him.

* * *

Things were looking worse and worse for the Commander, the more that they uncovered the guiltier it seemed that he was. Gibbs left the kid with Abby and Ducky and led his team back into the field.

When they arrived back into autopsy Ziva proved how valuable she really was, even if it was to Gibbs' displeasure that her observations and conclusions were pointed at the Commander.

Instead of continuing to listen to her Gibbs made his way upstairs to Abby. He berated Chip on his way past and moved to talk directly to her. "What no Zachster?"

"Abby." He signed to her, "You're yelling."

"Oh sorry. Where is he?"

"He's upstairs."

"He's a cool kid. He reminds me of you. He's like a Mini-Gibbs." His expression grew funny and she thought it was because he didn't understand the reference. Not because everything kept pointing in the direction of the possibility of having another child in his life.

He didn't get anything useful from Abby, and so he made his way back upstairs, running into Jen in the elevator.

"You getting off Director?" He stepped to the side, but she smiled.

"Looking for you actually." She backed up into the elevator and he joined her. Hitting the button to close the door. "I saw Ducky's report on the body downstairs."

"That was fast."

"One of the perks of being Director. I get to read all the good reports." She grinned. "What's next Jethro?"

The doors opened and he looked pointedly out of them and then back at her. "Finishing this conversation."

She reached around him to hit the button closing the doors again. "Don't be difficult Jethro."

"I didn't realize I was."

"The man who supposedly kidnapped Commander Tanner is lying dead in our autopsy room. Tanner is looking less and less like a victim." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you want back in the field again Jen?" He left her standing in the elevator but she followed him. Grabbing his elbow as he walked away from her.

"Tanner has technology that could set back our intelligence monitoring thirty years. Pardon me for taking an interest!" Her temper was firing up and some of her feisty, redheaded attitude was showing through.

He grinned. "And here I just thought you wanted an excuse to spend time together."

She smiled, but let it go. "I just want to know this is about more than a fatherless child to you."

"Boss." McGee interrupted them, and he was faced with Jenny's ever growing temper.

"Didn't you notice that we were in the middle of a conversation Agent McGee?" Gibbs didn't say a word he just looked at her.

"Sorry should I come back."

"No."

"Yes." They answered at the same time and she just looked at him. He tried to hide his smirk, but he was failing.

"Simply trying to solve your case here Director."

She took a deep breath and turned away from him, facing McGee. "Speak."

"Umm, Commander Wilder is here. He works with Commander Tanner at QNR." He left her standing there and headed back downstairs with McGee.

* * *

Ziva and Tony were late in the bullpen discussing the case when the topic switched to Gibbs. "He is distracted by his affections for Zach."

"The Boss doesn't get distracted."

"What do you call it then?"

"The Boss works in mysterious ways."

Tony headed for the lab where McGee, Abby and Chip were all trying to determine what was actually happening. All they found was more evidence pointing to Commander Tanner.

* * *

Gibbs and Zach were down in the basement working on the boat again when he heard the telltale sound of heels coming down the wooden steps. He turned around and he couldn't help the words that fell out of his mouth. "Hubba, hubba." He moved across the room towards her. "Dinner at the White House?"

She smiled, "A date actually."

"Must be an important guy for you to get all decked out."

"I'd prefer if you just told me you liked my dress." Her tone was low and a little scandalous for there being a six year old with them. Her eyes were dark and piercing as she looked at him.

He turned away from her. "I haven't decided yet."

She grinned and turned to the little boy who was still sanding away on the boat. "Do you mind giving us a moment?"

He just looked at her, but Gibbs called, "Zack, why don't you go upstairs and grab and soda?"

Her demeanor switched as soon as the boy closed the door behind him. "How long are you planning on keeping Frank Connell locked up?"

"Did you make a house call to reprimand me Jen?"

"We've got Commander Tanner's fingerprints on the bullet of the murder weapon. And no not just to reprimand you."

"I'm not sure he did it. And then why Jen?"

"Why aren't you sure he did it? And don't tell me your famous gut again." She looked at him through the ribs of his boat. "Zach is a great kid Jethro. Doesn't mean his father's not a bastard."

"He might be, but Zach's our only link to him. And you didn't answer my question Jen."

"You think he might make another attempt to get Zach back?"

"If he does I'll be waiting for him."

"My dad didn't do anything wrong!" They both looked up at the little boy at the top of the stairs. Neither one of them had heard him come back.

Jen tried to appease him, "It's a complicated situation."

"It's not!"

"Zach," her voice was pleading, and Jethro cut her off.

"Zach there's evidence that he did something wrong."

"Doesn't matter." Jen looked across at Jethro, she hadn't been around all that many kids. "I know in my stomach that he didn't do anything wrong. You promised you'd bring him back to me Gibbs. Please."

Gibbs had to look away from the little boy and when he met Jen's eyes he saw they were full of tears.

"I promise buddy. Go get ready for bed."

The boy headed up the stairs and Jethro moved around the boat to Jen.

"I'm sorry Jethro. I never should have come here tonight."

He wrapped her in a hug. "No, I'm glad you're here. Wouldn't want that dress to go to waste."

"I told you, I had a date."

"Uh huh, with who Jen?"

"Some guy that was more interested in working on his boat with a little boy." She smiled up at him. "I just wanted to see you."

"I know. Come on." He pulled her up the stairs by the hand. "I'll teach you how to tuck a kid in."

* * *

The next day Ziva gave Gibbs the answer that he had been looking for. She had a theory that supported what Gibbs gut had been saying all along. That Commander Tanner was indeed innocent. Her suspicions and Tony's new lead on where the cell phone they had found earlier had led them straight to Connell's assistant.

Gibbs left Ziva alone with the woman until they had all of the information that they needed to get the Commander back. They arrived at the garage just in time to save the Commander and reunite him with his son. They also managed to take out Commander Wilder, who had been behind the entire operation.

* * *

Seeing the way that Zach acted around his Dad made Gibbs smile. Instead of joining the rest of the team in the bullpen he made his way up to Jenny's office. He knew that she was still there; there was no way that she had gone home without him tonight. Not when she knew how this case had affected him.

Her assistant was gone and so he let himself in just like he always did. When she looked up from her files and saw it was him she got up and came towards him. She wrapped herself around him and let him hold on to her. He pressed a soft kiss into her red curls and whispered into her hair. "Let's talk about it."


	8. Chapter 8 - Under Covers

**Hey Lovelies, fair warning, this one isn't quite like you remember it. Hello Jibbs! Sorry for the delay I had to have surgery to amputate one of my toes, so I was out of commission for awhile. This is it by the way. This is where I leave you. It is up to you to decide for yourselves what would have happened from here on out. Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

Chapter 8 – Under Covers

He slid the bellboy a tip and turned around in the suite. "So what do you think?"

She came in from the balcony, passing through the curtains a little slower than necessary. "It's not bad."

He just smiled at her as she made her way over to the basket of fruit on the table. She picked up a grape and placed it in her mouth in a rather seductive manner. His gaze trailed her as she moved around the room. "I'm guessing you don't much care about the rest of this place right now?"

She hooked a finger in the lapel of his jacket and pulled him across the room towards her. "There's only one thing I'm interested in right now."

It was with skilled practice that they managed to completely undress each other completely and only pull their lips away once. They left a trail of clothing across the floor as they made their way to the bed.

When they lay spent in each other's arms she turned to him and smiled. "It's been a long time Jethro, but under cover always seemed to work well for us."

He turned his head and looked at her. "We don't even know if we are under surveillance yet Jen. I think that one was all us."

She moved so that her head was lying on his chest. "And you wanted to send Tony and Ziva."

* * *

Three Hours Earlier…

"Oh, she's very beautiful Jethro." Ducky unzipped the body bag and turned to look at the man next to him.

"Her name is Sophie Ranier and she's murdered over twenty-five people Duck."

"And her friend?"

"Her husband. Jean-Paul Ranier. Both Canadian citizens, both contract assassins."

"She's suffered extensive injuries, it may take awhile to determine actual cause of death."

"They were killed two days ago in a car accident outside of Kuwait International Airport. Here's the accident report."

"I'm assuming this is urgent. I've waited three months to see Giselle."

"Yeah apologies about the girlfriend Duck, but-"

"Giselle's a ballet." She came walking across autopsy towards them. "You really should get out of that basement more Jethro."

He smiled at her, "And whose fault is it that I don't make it out of the basement half of the nights."

She laughed, "Certainly not mine. The bed is far more comfortable than the floor Jethro." She turned to Ducky, who looked as though he'd rather not hear about it. "We need to know everything we can about these two Ducky."

"And why is NCIS investigating this."

"They found two fake passports and two first class tickets for Washington D.C. in their luggage."

"They have reservations at the Barkley through November tenth."

"The Marine Corps. Birthday." The doctor caught on.

"They're holding the ball there. Hosted by the Commandant of the Marine Corps."

"Top military leaders, congressmen, and agency directors will be there. Including me."

"We are taking their places now, and we are going to pretend to be these two. We're working blind Duck."

"We are counting on you to fill us in on some of the more personal details of our couple."

He looked perplexed, but Jethro took Jenny's hand and the two of them made their way upstairs to change and become the Rainer's.

* * *

Back in the Hotel…

Jethro was hovering above Jen, slowly rubbing the tight knots out of her back. Little did they know, that from across the street, an infrared camera that was picking up their every move was watching them?

"It's a good thing that I convinced you to let us do this. I really needed a back massage." She smiled and rolled over underneath of him, proceeding to use her momentum to flip them entirely, landing perched right above his hips.

"How am I supposed to rub your back from down here?"

"Oh, I can think of some other things you can do from down there." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his just as there was a knock on the door. She laid her head on his chest momentarily and then proceeded to get up and tie her robe around herself while Jethro did the same.

She moved to the door. "Who is it?"

"Room service." She heard McGee's voice answer back and she opened the door. "Compliments of the hotel management." He lowered his voice to a whisper and handed Gibbs a small box. "I'm here to sweep the room for bugs and plant some of our own. DiNozzo wants to talk to you."

Gibbs took the box and discreetly put the wig in his ear. Jen smiled sweetly at McGee and pointed to the small table. "You can put it over there."

"Very good ma'am." He put the flowers with the camera that was linked into MTAC where it could see the majority of the room and then proceeded to sweep the place for bugs. He paused when he saw the state of the bed. "Would you like me to have the maid make up the bed for you sir?"

"That won't be necessary." When McGee turned around Jen shot him a look. They were supposed to be discreet!

When McGee found the bug he covertly placed a large tray over the top of it. Blocking all sound from going out of the room. "If you whisper it should be okay."

"Hey Boss, Director. Nice robes!"

"DiNozzo!" He turned to Jen. "They can see us."

"Great." She turned around before she rolled her eyes, but he could read her body language like a book.

"Incoming call. Jen?" She turned back to him. "Answer that would you?" She gave him a look but proceeded across the room. "Thanks babe."

She picked up the phone and paused just a second. "Yes?"

"There's a cell phone in the bible next to your bed."

She pulled it out and showed it to the camera behind her. "Got it."

"Keep it with you at all times. You have reservations at the hotel dining room at nine o'clock. Don't be late."

She turned around and stepped back towards Gibbs. "The concierge. We were able to get into the dining room after all my love. Looks like I'll be getting dressed up tonight after all."

He handed her a glass of champagne and she took it as McGee headed out the door.

* * *

Back at NCIS Tony was meeting her off of the elevator. "Where's Gibbs? 911's always come from Gibbs, is he okay?"

"He's fine Abby. He and the Director are under covers as we speak."

Ziva came up beside him. "Don't you mean under cover Tony?"

"No Ziva, I'm willing to bet they are under the covers too!"

"Tony!" Abby hit him on the arm, "They are not!"

They made it all the way over to where Ducky was weighing one of the livers. "No sign of Mr. Palmer I suppose?"

"Not since this afternoon."

Tony spun Abby around. "These are their personal effects. Get wired so you can get whatever you find to the Boss and the Director."

"What am I looking for?"

"Anything that will help them be them!" He pointed to the two bodies on Ducky's slabs.

* * *

They sat next to each other at dinner, every bit a couple. Not having to try and fake their banter as they scanned the room for potential targets. Ducky, Abby and Tony were watching them from the camera imbedded in Gibbs' glasses. "Gibbs, the callouses suggest he was left handed. Switch."

Jen laughed as she saw the look on Jethro's face. She couldn't help but play it up a little bit. At least until her phone rang. Instantly she picked it up and showed the number to Tony. "I'm glad you called. We were growing bored."

"Thought it might help to see your target in person tonight."

She added an airy note, "He's here?"

"You don't see him?"

"Relax, I've been flying for over twenty-hours, and the restaurant is packed. We will. You didn't mention anything by being surrounded by U.S. Marines it's too dangerous for the sum you're paying us." She had pulled out the Director voice.

"Accomplish your mission, we'll discuss more."

She gave a false laugh. "But you won't pay us more."

"I have to talk to my Boss."

Both Gibbs and McGee were moving towards the phone bank in the restaurant. "Do that-" The dial tone cut her off. "He hung up."

When Gibbs got back to the table with Jen DiNozzo spoke up. "Are you coming back to the squad room Boss?"

"Nope, we are going back to our room and maintaining our cover."

"All night?"

"Did I stutter or something DiNozzo?" Jen cracked a smile at the younger agents obvious confusion. He looked over at her and smiled. Standing he offered her his hand. "Are you finished Sophie?"

"Oui. Merci." She grinned and for a moment he was sucked back into memories of Paris years ago.

* * *

Abby joined Tony in MTAC and together they were talking to Gibbs and Jen. She was spitting out ideas that were fairly simple. "Now come on Jen, why didn't he think of that?"

She turned and sat down next to him, leaning just enough towards him that it was noticeable to the other two through the camera. "Sorry Jethro. I'm just a little tired."

"Well, you never could pace yourself Jen." He smirked at her as she glared right back.

"I have one word for you Jethro." There was mischief in her eyes and he liked where this was heading, even if Tony and Abby were watching and listening in on them. "Positano."

"Come on! That was a week after I took a bullet!"

She grinned and pressed her head into his shoulder. "Uh huh…"

They were openly flirting with each other. "Come on Jen. Let's get to bed. You need to sleep."

"I'm fine Jethro. I just need coffee."

"And when the caffeine jolt ends?"

She grinned at him, "I'll do what you do. Get a refill."

"You're not me Jen." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to the bed.

He dropped her and she laughed when she hit the mattress. "Chauvinist."

He crawled in beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled the blankets over them both. "Uh huh."

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early and McGee was surprised when Tony handed him a cup of coffee. "Uh Tony, this was on my front porch this morning."

"What is it?"

"A package for the Director."

"I can see that Probie, what's in it?"

"No idea."

"That's why she is using you McGee." He ripped open the package and dumped the contents into his lap. A pair of sunglasses came tumbling out. "Send them a wake up call McGee."

"Sure thing Tony." He patched through to Gibbs' earpiece. "Boss, Boss, Boss! This is great. They are sleeping in a five star hotel, Tony's running the op and I'm a waiter."

"What was that Agent McGee?"

"Director! You're awake!"

"Yes McGee. Did my package arrive on time?"

"It did."

"Good. Bring it up with breakfast."

"Yes ma'am. Tony was wondering if you could wake Gibbs up too?"

"Of course." She walked over and blew softly in Jethro's ear. When he didn't respond she started leaving a trail of kisses from his ear, along his jaw and down his throat. When she bit his collarbone he woke up.

"Je-Sophie! What the hell?"

She laughed, "You were refusing to wake up. I had to resort to drastic measures."

"Well next time." He reached up and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Don't."

* * *

She stood in the window looking out with the glasses that McGee had brought up to her that morning. When she had switched the lenses she could easily see across the street to where the infrared scope was trailed on their room. She reported over to Tony and he and McGee headed back out into the field.

"Boss, can we get some sort of diversion?"

Jethro looked over to Jen, who nodded. "Sure DiNozzo, we've got something we can do." They made their way back over to the bed as the two younger agents headed for the building across the street from them.

"I'm so glad you talked me into this Jen." He growled in her ear as he kissed up her neck. "I don't miss the days when we were faking it."

She looked up at him, her green eyes dark and needy, "Stop talking Jethro!"

* * *

The FBI agents that McGee and DiNozzo kicked the door in on returned back to NCIS headquarters with them. "You guys are hard core."

"Eh. We got lucky. It was the laser trained on the room that gave you away."

"We were talking about your agents going undercover as married assassins. I don't think anyone in the FBI would actually go all the way just to sell a cover story."

"Guys they were acting. Trust me."

"I know when someone's acting when their having sex."

"It's true. I've met his wife."

McGee got up and took off for the screen. Gibbs and the Director looked all too comfortable sitting that close together on the couch for there to be nothing real going on.

When the elevator doors opened both Tony and McGee were surprised to see Agent Fornell step out of them. "What the hell is NCIS doing? Where is Gibbs?"

They both pointed to the screen that was showing the feed from the hotel room. Gibbs was in the corner of the couch watching TV with one arm wrapped around Jen, who sat between his legs, a novel open in her lap.

"What the hell is he doing? I thought you were the one under cover DiNozzo?"

"Nope. I'm running the fort from here. Gibbs is at the hotel,"

Fornell stepped closer to the screen just as Jen turned her face to the camera. "Is that Shepherd?"

"Yup."

"No way in hell!"

"Join up Fornell. It's easier this way. Since we don't really have a Director to go to bat against the FBI right now."

"Yeah DiNozzo, she looks a little busy." He pointed to the screen where they could see as Gibbs leaned down to plant a kiss on her bright red lips.

Tony and Fornell entered Abby's lab together just moments after she and Chip had discovered Sophie's secret. "She's pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?"

"The Director." Abby looked at their shocked faces and laughed, "Well, not the Director, Sophie Rainer, the dead hit girl. She's got a bun in the oven."

"Great…" Tony grabbed his cell and punched in Jenny's cell phone number.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting in the living room, fending off the flirty FBI agent when Jen came out of the bathroom. A small smile played on her lips. "I'm pregnant Jethro."

His eyes got wide and he looked up at her from across the room. He smiled as the FBI agent took it as a hint and quickly left them alone in the room. "Really?"

"That was Tony." She held up her cell phone. "Sophie was three month pregnant."

"Oh."

Just then the cell phone that the caller had left in their room started ringing, and she moved to answer it. "He's learning. The number's blocked."

He took it out of her hand and answered. "Talk to me."

"I've been told to negotiate a price considering the risks."

"I'm listening."

"Not on the phone. Be in the lobby in one hour. Black Lincoln will be waiting out front. Make sure you're not late."

* * *

An hour later everyone was set to go, Tony and Fornell had worked out the logistics and everyone was in position.

"Boss, Director, get ready. Your hour is almost up."

"Roger that Tony." She looked over to where Gibbs was cleaning his gun at the table. "Are you ready?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah." A goofy smile crossed his face as she walked towards him.

"What?"

"I'm just trying to picture you pregnant."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, you just told me I'm going to be a father. It's a big responsibility Jen. Maybe she didn't' know."

"Oh, she knew Jethro."

"Then why take this job, and put her unborn child in danger?"

"Maybe they needed the money?"

"Kids are expensive."

"And bullets are cheap. There's a big chance this meeting is a set up Jethro." She had made it across the room and she sat down in his lap, his hand falling to sit on her stomach.

"Are you scared Jen?"

"No. I have you. What's there to be scared of?"

"So many things Jen."

"I know." She leaned her forehead against his. "This reminds me of our Op in the former Czech Republic."

"You took a round in the thigh."

She nodded, "I had the same bad feeling before that Op too."

He drew back and looked at her for a long moment, and then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I will protect you Jenny."

She smiled, "I know."

* * *

They headed to the elevator and boarded with a room service waiter. Once inside their earpieces went out and he pointed a gun at the back of Gibbs' head. When the elevator stopped he spoke up. "You're getting off here."

The man that had been calling them met them on the other side of the doors, and Jen froze. "We would have come to the third floor ourselves. Three armed escorts seem a little excessive."

"Very good Mrs. Rainer. Too bad your friends can't hear you."

"You're being jammed."

"Bring them to my room. If they resist, shoot the woman."

* * *

Back in MTAC Tony and Ziva were exchanging worried glances. "Boss, do you copy? Gibbs, Director, do you copy?"

He turned and looked at Fornell, "McGee! What the hell is going on there?"

"Tony they're not in the room, and they never made it to the lobby."

"Something is going on."

Ziva spoke up, "Last contact was at the elevator, that's eleven floors they could have gotten off at."

"Eleven floors Probie! How many rooms is that?"

"Over two hundred and fifty."

Fornell tried to take charge. "We go room by room, my people-"

But Ziva interrupted him. "No, we wait."

"For what?"

"For Jenny to contact us. We move now we blow their cover."

"And if their cover is already blown?"

* * *

"Where's the disc?"

They were confused, but Jen had always been good under cover, she went with it. "What disc?"

Crack! One of the men punched Jethro hard across the jaw.

"Where Mrs. Rainer?"

"What makes you think that we have it?"

Every time she spoke and it wasn't what they wanted to hear another blow landed on Gibbs. Every time Jenny flinched.

* * *

Abby figured out who had them, and she figured out that they themselves were the hit.

* * *

Jen spoke up, "If you let him go, I'll tell you where the disc is."

"You'll tell me either way Mrs. Rainer." He pulled out a rather large knife and spun it in front of her.

When they left the room Gibbs turned over his shoulder to whisper to her. "I might have a plan."

"Might?"

"The Rainer's obviously stole something they want, you're going to give it to them."

"We don't have it!"

"Tell them it's in our hotel room. The only way they'll find it is if you show them. McGee should be waiting for us in there."

"Good plan, expect for one minor drawback."

"What?"

"When I leave they'll most likely put a bullet through your head."

"I didn't say it was a perfect plan."

Her eyes grew wide, but just then the door reopened. The killer threatened Jen; he held her by the neck and pulled the blade dangerously close.

"Stop." Gibbs' voice was gravelly, but sharp. "The disc is in our hotel room."

"Where?"

"She has to show you."

"Not what I asked."

"You'll never find it without her. Even if you kill us."

"Untie her. Your only mistake was going for one last big payday. You got greedy."

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations. Boy or girl?"

"Don't know. We want to be surprised."

"It's the best way. How many months?"

She smiled, "Two."

"Morning sickness."

"It's getting better."

"Believe me it's all worth it in the end."

Her eyebrows shot up. "So you're not going to kill us?"

"I haven't decided yet. If I'm not back in five minutes, kill him."

When they left the room the second man rounded on Gibbs. "That was merely for your wife's cooperation. We like to call them little white lies."

Upstairs he threw the key card on the ground at Jen's feet. "Open it." When she did she saw McGee on the floor and she rushed too him. "I hope you weren't counting on your back up Mrs. Rainer."

She turned and smiled. "He's not my backup." Tony came out from behind the door and knocked the guy out.

"Boss?"

"Third floor, room three, five, six."

* * *

Gibbs laughed as the man circled him, "You know what's funny? I was really looking forward to having a kid again for a minute. Having a new little Gibbs running around."

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, that's my name. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." He used the chair he was tied to as leverage and did his worst until they came crashing through the door.

Jen rushed over to him and undid his restraints. "Jethro, Jethro, I think you made your point."

As soon as he was free he wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. "No more under cover for a while. One of us always ends up hurt."

"Deal."

* * *

Later that evening Jen was getting ready for the Marine Corps Ball. She was impressed that he had agreed to accompany her. She knew he hated those sorts of things. Her skirt was long and full and it trailed behind her as she glided down the stairs towards them all.

"Jethro." She met him at the bottom of the stairs and he gave her a gentle kiss. No longer caring who saw.

"Ready to go Jen?"

She nodded and slipped her arm through his. "Ready."

* * *

Agent Fornell came up beside them as they entered the ball. "You look lovely Director Shepherd."

"Thank you Agent Fornell."

"Please, tonight it is Tobias."

"Jenny."

He just smiled handed them each a glass of champagne before walking away. Jethro immediately downed his and turned to the woman on his arm. "No champagne Jen?"

She laughed, "I can't Jethro."

"You're not on duty."

"No," she smiled, "I'm not."

"Then why?" But before he could finish his question he found his answer in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Looks like Sophie Rainer wasn't the only one with a secret Jethro. Happy Birthday."

"I love you Jen."


End file.
